<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时间买手 by chiwuanchuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875064">时间买手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan'>chiwuanchuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>169右/左边应该会有235711/ABO/站街/很不利于身体健康</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 奖励</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>169右/左边应该会有235711/ABO/站街/很不利于身体健康</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>勋澈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“穿短裙的时候不应该蹲在路边，”全圆佑说，他对着金珉奎猫咪一样弓起的背，“这样看起来样子不太好。”</p><p>　　金珉奎翻了个好大的白眼，从上半身的短牛仔外套的口袋里掏出一包烟，在全圆佑疑惑的眼神中还从烟盒里掏出个小卖部里五块钱的打火机，点烟的时候用不屑耳朵眼神看着靠在电线杆上隔着紧身裤抠大腿的对方：“你也没好到哪里去。”</p><p>　　“哪来的？”他问金珉奎，在金珉奎把香烟衔到嘴里的时候凑过去用手拍掉对方的手，自己把烟含进了嘴里。</p><p>金珉奎的口红被蹭掉一点，他在全圆佑随身携带的小包里找到了镜子和口红——不知道为什么明明他不化妆还要随身带着化妆品，每次还是自己补妆的时候必用的那几样。“上个客人包里的，那家伙特会自我陶醉，硬件不怎么样就不说了，最后高潮的时候雷声大雨点小，把我耳朵都要喊聋了，还不包夜……不过幸好找到了这个，也不算太亏。”</p><p>　　天还没有完全黑下来，他们两个还处于会被过路的行人侧眼相看的情境下，全圆佑摆着一张臭脸，金珉奎倒是还会给路过的小孩子一个精美包装之后的笑脸。</p><p>　　“路口那姐们儿说我们身上有病，最近都没什么人来了。”全圆佑抽烟的样子比起Omega更加凸显男性的特质，虽然他们为了拉客，这里的他们是指他、金珉奎和胜澈哥，都会穿成女人的样子，但此时像男人的全圆佑依旧透露出超越性别的吸引力。</p><p>　　“她马上就会走了，”金珉奎说，站起来之后伸手把因为蹲下被推上去的裙边扯下来，他不想露出丝袜大腿根部被挖破的那一块，今天早上他和全圆佑打架的时候搞出来的，“我听说了，她没交下个月的房租。”</p><p>　　几点了？</p><p>　　全圆佑的烟抽到一半突然想起来问：“怎么胜澈哥还没走？”</p><p>　　“今天他去找知勋哥吗？”金珉奎问，最近没什么人，他伸长脖子看着一眼就能看到尽头的小巷，他想吃的烧烤摊主也没有出摊，最近无论是身上还是嘴里都寡淡的很，他有点想念那个摊子上的烤鸡爪，“那明天应该能吃好吃的了。”</p><p>　　“记我的行程倒是怪清楚的啊……”说着崔胜澈就来了，一把就夺全圆佑手里的烟抽。</p><p>　　金珉奎没说话，倒是全圆佑盯着崔胜澈穿着高跟鞋扭得花枝招展的背影：“肯定去找李知勋了，你看他高兴的那样子。”</p><p>　　“胜澈哥最近是要到发情期了么？”金珉奎掰着指头数，他都不记得上次见崔胜澈吃抑制剂是什么时候。</p><p>　　全圆佑看着崔胜澈的身影冒着烟一点点走远了，眼睛渐渐看不清了却还是盯着：“但是中午好像有看他吃退热和阻隔剂。”</p><p>　　“哈。”金珉奎的脸上突然绽放出了笑容，“看来明天不仅吃好的，我们还能吃大餐。”</p><p>　　李知勋是崔胜澈的常客，他还在酒吧坐台的时候李知勋就是他第一个客人。</p><p>　　排除崔胜澈那些按摩棒插进身体也算棒子的屁话，李知勋甚至是给崔胜澈开苞的第一人。</p><p>　　星期五的晚高峰有些磨人，崔胜澈蹬着高跟鞋在人挤人的公交车上打呵欠，这才刚到晚饭的时间车后排就半躺着喝醉的乘客，半迷瞪着一双昏昏欲睡的眼睛不怀好意地看他。</p><p>　　崔胜澈没放在心上，就是狭小的带着四个轮子的汽油盒子里面充斥着酒味和食物在胃里发酵的臭味，他皱着眉头想一会儿李知勋又要不高兴，转念脑海里就浮现出他浴室里那把不怎么令人愉悦的洗澡刷。</p><p>　　他没有用那东西的习惯，那是李知勋的私人物品，不过搞情趣的时候倒是也玩过，在舒适的方面成效甚微，但是疼痛有的时候也能让人感到快乐。</p><p>　　李知勋这人有点强迫症，洁癖算是个比较显眼的表现形式，不然他也不会由于公司楼下在修路这样有些荒谬可笑的原因就在家办公。</p><p>　　崔胜澈来的时候他还在继续一个电话会议，单手举着笔记本电脑给他开门，在崔胜澈兴冲冲的时候伸出食指堵住他的嘴唇。他还在忙，抱着电脑回房间去了，崔胜澈闷闷不乐地自己脱了衣服去洗澡。</p><p>　　所幸李知勋没有让他等很久，他刚把头发吹完还没来得及躺去床上打滚的时候李知勋就从书房里走到浴室的镜子前抱他。</p><p>　　“刚才你的身上有一股酒味，”李知勋说，闻崔胜澈脖子上沐浴露香味混着他本人淡淡的柑橘信息素味道，“现在没有了。”</p><p>　　崔胜澈还对着镜子看自己下巴上将冒未冒的一颗痘痘：“那就好，不过话说回来，今天你约的正是时候，是记得我的发情周期吗？”</p><p>　　李知勋的回答有点煞风景：“没，只是想到是周五就约你来了，最近有点忙。”</p><p>　　他的回答叫崔胜澈不开心地把嘴角耷拉下去，转身用腿夹住李知勋的，伸手把灵巧的手指头沿边塞进对方内裤里，捏住没有完全勃起但尺寸已经很可观的东西：“有点难过，知勋这根东西操了这么多年也没有操熟……”</p><p>　　“我……呃，”李知勋的东西被握住所以显得有些被动，尴尬地看着崔胜澈的手熟练地将他半勃的性器玩到完全变硬，“我只是不习惯记录这些事情。”</p><p>　　“再过47天就要到你的易感期了……放松……”崔胜澈的手从阴囊游移下去摁压对方的会阴，“你这里太紧绷了……到时候我能来么？”</p><p>　　李知勋坐在桌前打了一整天的字，这会儿手臂的肌肉泛酸，精神也恍惚，崔胜澈的到来给他营造出一种熟悉又温馨的放松感，被问的时候还在发愣：“什么？嗯……易感期吗？如果你有时间的话。”</p><p>　　“可以加钱吗？”崔胜澈使用完全的商人语气，“和我发情期的时候一样，我的意思就是说……唔……”</p><p>　　李知勋把酸痛的手扶到对方胸前，捏住曲线很饱满的胸部：“我可以给你双倍。”</p><p>　　崔胜澈笑了，声音低沉地黏在他两个人中间，李知勋像吞了蜜今天格外贴心，因为崔胜澈喜欢接吻就凑上去吻他，但是天下哪有这么好的事，亲了没一会儿李知勋就说累了要去床上。</p><p>　　“那今天我在上面吗？”崔胜澈没穿衣服，光屁股和李知勋追到卧室 床上去了，摁住李知勋就要啃他的脖子后面的腺体，用手摩擦两下就泛红，李知勋信息素的薄荷味道不刺鼻却很强势，悄无声息盖住崔胜澈本来就因为吃了药变得稀薄的味道。</p><p>　　他跨坐在李知勋身上替他脱衣服，在一般情况下显得即使是作为Omega服务Alpha也过于急切，但是应召本来就是随叫随来一直要在状态的工作，更何况崔胜澈在身体上和李知勋非常合得来，总是很少说话，脱了裤子就可以上床的关系。这种情况下，说得多了反而不妙。</p><p>　　比如李知勋今天这个时候突然问他最近过得怎么样，叫崔胜澈突然有点堂皇，刚把李知勋的内裤脱下来一般就呆愣在原地，面对提问只是木然地重复了一句：“你问最近……过得怎么样？”</p><p>　　“算了……”李知勋看着崔胜澈显然还没理解他的意思，伸出手捏紧他厚实的屁股，Omega的身体已经开始自觉地起反应，伸长了手指就摸到一片湿意，“这么湿了么？”</p><p>　　尾椎骨被对方修长有力的手指头一摁腰腹就酸着软下去，崔胜澈顾不上李知勋欺负的感情，双手下意识地扶住李知勋的肩膀，这样一来上半身倒下去下半身就没有那么舒服，李知勋主动伸出手和崔胜澈十指相扣，胳膊用力撑起对方的身体。</p><p>　　“给我看看吧，”李知勋低头看着两个人的下半身，崔胜澈的屁股和性器都亮晶晶地沾满了体液，李知勋的目光投去他就得意地把屁股抬得更高一点：“怎么样，发情期水要更多些吧。”</p><p>　　李知勋点点头，问他一会儿能不能直接进去，还问崔胜澈是不是和自己做爱会更兴奋。</p><p>　　“哪有问应召和谁做爱会更兴奋的？”崔胜澈的抱怨更像往人头上浇冷水，气氛消下去的时候又要说，“而且和知勋做过这么多次，发情期不是每次都在找你吗？身体还是和你最合得来啦，以后等我赚够钱了，我是说赚够钱了，免费也来找知勋做爱好不好。”</p><p>　　李知勋笑得无奈，崔胜澈总爱说这样没头没尾的，也不知道是逗人还是真的产生过这样童话一般的想法。</p><p>　　崔胜澈挺直腰板自己扒开屁股对着李知勋的阴茎坐下去，粗长的分身直接全部吃进去，身体迎来被撑满的快感，酥麻感从屁股蔓延开来。他后穴的体液从两个人连接处冒出来一点，他知道李知勋在看，也知道当下的情景非常有情色方面的刺激。</p><p>　　他对上李知勋认真的眼神脸就红了，屁股后面也痒得要命，却不要自己主动坐起落下，只在对方腿上来回摇摆，叫很可观的龟头抵在身体里摩擦身体里的敏感带。</p><p>　　控制不住自己的声音，崔胜澈随着自己的动作不停地呻吟：“啊……好难受，屁股好痒……知勋帮我吧。”</p><p>　　“动咯，”李知勋把崔胜澈手一松开就扶住崔胜澈找不好重心的身体，掌控权回到自己手里的时候就毫不留情地直接向对方索求全部，“一会儿不要嫌我太凶。”</p><p>　　“哈……我才不怕呢，你来啊……”</p><p>　　崔胜澈扒着李知勋的身体方便对方进行抽插，目前的姿势特别费力，没一会儿他就出了一身汗，沾得两个人的身体都更加黏腻。</p><p>　　李知勋摁住崔胜澈的身体，拽着他的屁股用力地往上顶，双手为了用力捏在臀肉上，时不时因为体液滑开下一次就更加用力，他喜欢崔胜澈的臀部，肌肉很好看却不是硬邦邦的，视觉和触觉都非常完美。</p><p>　　“好舒服……发情期的话身体会热很多……”被小穴吞进去的分身被完完全全包裹着，“怎么被操这么多次还是很紧呢？难道我们胜澈就是为了做爱的？”</p><p>　　李知勋同时还刺激着他的性器，崔胜澈的东西被对方握在手里，撸动的动作有点粗糙所以他大声喘息着：“啊……不是，做爱是……和你做爱所以才这样的，因为你做的，很爽……啊，别，别突然……这样的话受不了了，受不了了……”</p><p>　　他的哀求并没有被李知勋听到耳朵里，捏着他的屁股往里操得更胸，弓起身子舔崔胜澈的乳头，那里早已经硬起来，舌尖覆上去就能感受到崔胜澈身体更加强烈地颤抖。</p><p>　　崔胜澈觉得自己脑子里开始迷茫起来，李知勋的手在前面把他的性器捏得很紧，他只能先靠后面高潮。</p><p>　　“好深……好舒服，后面，后面快要泄出来了……”他扭着腰配合李知勋的动作，高潮的时候软在李知勋身上抱着他，痉挛着又从身体里流出来一股体液。</p><p>　　绞得李知勋也迎来了高潮，同时握着崔胜澈性器的手也松开，于是对方又用阴茎高潮了第二次。</p><p>　　李知勋没射在生殖腔里但还是内射，拔出来的时候说崔胜澈上次留在家里的避孕药在床头柜里，对方撅着屁股找药的时候他就去浴室找来毛巾帮对方擦。</p><p>　　期间李知勋的强迫症又犯了，用力把崔胜澈的屁股蛋子搓得好红，崔胜澈趴在床上哼哼唧唧，说不知道李知勋你哪来这么多力气和心情，明明是找乐子还要给自己加活儿。</p><p>　　还好做得早，终于两个人一齐躺下的时候时间还不是很晚，李知勋说虽然困了但是睡不着，这个时候行使自己金主的权利叫崔胜澈随便说说话。</p><p>　　“最近珉奎和圆佑都没有找到客人，因为各种各样的原因过得不是很好……最近不是在下雨嘛，之前我给你说过的不太好的房顶，也一直没修来着，衣服好久都晾不干。唉……其实我是不是不该给你说这些的，有些越界了，但是……总之，你既然问了的话，答案就是过得就那样吧。你不是也知道的嘛，反正不景气的时候每次就靠发情期的时候你这一发……”</p><p>　　李知勋给的很高，和别人不一样不管时间长短按次给钱。崔胜澈做完之后的时间是不收钱的，因为觉得李知勋熟悉了，既不是拔屌无情一次性嫖客也不嫌他麻烦，加上万一回去之后弟弟们开张说不定自己还要在外面等，所以每次都要在李知勋家里过夜，有的时候如果李知勋多留他住两天也会留下。</p><p>　　他们两个人之间的关系趋于十足的稳定，哪怕是总是未雨绸缪的全圆佑也会说这样的话：“胜澈哥60岁的时候也会和知勋哥做生意的样子。”</p><p>　　崔胜澈和李知勋的关系在别人看来或许是段孽缘，是摆架子和惺惺作态最好的教材，但也只有他们两个人知道反而才是两个人都不在意，才使得这份难得的稳定以后也会一直持续下去。</p><p>　　不想要和别人产生多余的关系，因为和对方在一起才知道最轻松，永远都不会产生亏欠情绪的肉体交流，才是崔胜澈和李知勋的绝密法则。</p><p>　　有的时候崔胜澈也会觉得或许自己真的爱李知勋，幻想可以和对方说如果老了之后真的没有人要我的话你能不能和我凑合一下，但始终还是没有说出口，因为那份爱他也可以给其他人，也可以和其他人说我爱你，既然是凑合的话，真的产生这种想法的时候，找谁也都是可以的。</p><p>　　李知勋昏昏沉沉躺在一边听他念叨这些家长里短，问他刚才怎么不回答自己，他的生活和崔胜澈的不太一样，他习惯了一个人所以尽可能地在社交过程中减少与他人更加强烈的连接，崔胜澈则是靠着与全圆佑金珉奎两个人之间的连接才活着的，他们三个人自称一个牢不可破的网，他们两个人在这方面上是完美的对照范本。崔胜澈有些不耐烦地重复：“不是说了嘛……和你说的话会觉得有些越界了，这些事情……啊……我也好困了，这些事情你有什么知道的必要啊。”</p><p>　　第二天早上崔胜澈睡醒的时候李知勋都不在了，崔胜澈只记得睡到早上李知勋起身亲他，说自己要出去叫他再睡会儿，钱已经到账，醒来一划手机就能看到转账短信，金额不少的一笔。</p><p>　　就算是Omega身体也还是有些不适，还好昨天晚上李知勋擦的很干净所以身体还比较轻松。</p><p>　　床头柜上李知勋还压了一些现金给他，崔胜澈把夹着那沓钱的卡纸展开来看，李知勋在上面写自己被叫去加班，叫他打车回去，说崔胜澈的脚穿高跟鞋昨天都肿了。后面还要写一行小字特别注明：</p><p>　　这是昨天告诉我最近过得怎么样的奖励。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 月亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>顺圆/顺奎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　怎么还没到晚上天上就有月亮？</p><p>　　权顺荣翘了下午最后的课跑到酒吧街门口的大排档吃饭，汤饭店的老板娘的豆芽汤煮的一绝，但就算见过各种各样的醉汉，见到还不到晚上七点就出现在店里的客人还是觉得吃惊。</p><p>　　似乎对于他人诧异的目光感到习惯，权顺荣看着塑封的纸质菜单陷入了决策危机，守了一下午店正无聊的老板娘上前推荐的时候正好找权顺荣聊天：“小伙子你一个人来啊，还是等人？”</p><p>　　“一个人。”</p><p>　　“那可不寻常啊。”老板娘指着菜单上写在前排的豆芽汤饭和辣豆芽汤饭，说来店里的客人都喜欢点这些，不过都是些喝得五马长枪的醉汉。</p><p>　　权顺荣笑笑表示无所谓，说自己也要一样的豆芽汤饭，老板娘问他来干什么就开玩笑似的叫对方猜，老板娘看多的醉汉，说权顺荣不想喝酒的人，这个时候出现在这里的客人的确很少见，猜不透他来做什么。</p><p>　　在权顺荣开口前老板娘心里的确闪过一丝可能性极少的情况，但面前的青年俨然一副前途光明的学生样子，这迫使她还是打消了心里的那个想法，摇摇头说自己不知道。</p><p>　　权顺荣倒是也愿意大大方方回答，说自己是来找鸡。老板娘听到之后先是一滞，紧接着才反应过来权顺荣在说什么，不是别的，正是自己店背后那条和酒吧提供联动服务的红灯区。</p><p>　　对方支支吾吾的，权顺荣笑着解释自己是易感期快到了因为不想吃药所以要来解决生理问题。</p><p>　　听起来常理不通又尴尬地回答，权顺荣自然不好意思说自己是因为被宿舍里其他人嘲笑二十一岁还是个处男所以才要找人帮自己破处的。</p><p>　　老板娘脸上的表情立马出现了一些微妙，但还是在吃完饭后把他送到了后街的路口，指着靠里面亮着微光的房子：“你去找里面那个小房间，里面可能有两个或者三个人，现在还早呢他们都还没出来，你进去之后直接说你要做什么就好。”</p><p>　　权顺荣不知道为什么她要给自己推荐，但是有股奇怪的力量驱使他朝老板娘指的方向走去，街上的味道很杂乱，模拟信息素的味道混着真实的信息素香味，灌得权顺荣脑子发昏，他身上出现了易感期的先兆症状才下了决心来这里，还没开过荤，走到半路就觉得自己已经被激发出来。</p><p>　　红灯区两边房屋的灯光都亮得很，颜色是暧昧的紫色或者粉红，房间里面大多是性工作者们（因为性别各不相同所以很难找到一个更贴切的名词对他们进行统一的概括），他跌跌撞撞地在千篇一律的铁门中找到并且撞在那扇别致的木门上。</p><p>　　“有人吗？”他张开缩的干巴巴的嗓子，他觉得此刻自己像在沙漠中找不到水源的旅人，急躁迫使他更大的力气敲门，“喂！有人吗？”</p><p>　　全圆佑趴在床上玩游戏，他、金珉奎和崔胜澈三个人住在一起，房间很小，只有床很大，可以躺下他们三个人。为了节省空间链接游戏机的电视屏幕挂在墙上，今年全圆佑的近视又严重了一点却一直没有去配新的眼镜，玩游戏的时候就凑得很近。</p><p>　　金珉奎在手机上看盗版电影，小众的邪典电影，画质极低，获取信息更多的渠道是效果很差的声音。</p><p>　　他只用一只手拿着手机，另一只手抚在全圆佑的屁股上，那里没什么肉，皮肤倒是很细嫩，掌心覆上去滑滑的。房间里的暖气开得比较足，天气不好的时候他们三个只舍得在这上面花钱，因为要在房间里肆无忌惮的光着身体，如果吹了凉风生病，花掉的医药费和缺失的业务费会更多。</p><p>　　全圆佑没穿裤子，身上套着金珉奎的短袖T，对于金珉奎来说oversize的尺寸穿在他身上更是空荡荡的，他的屁股和大腿根连接处没有什么起伏，平缓的一段曲线。内裤边早都被金珉奎不安分的手指头扒下来勒在大腿上，一根黑色又小巧的棒子被金珉奎握住一端在他身体里面来回抽动，按摩棒带来一些刺激感受又不强烈，全圆佑尽管握着手柄操纵屏幕上来回移动的小人，粉嫩的后穴跟随着金珉奎的动作缓慢地淌出一些液体。</p><p>　　金珉奎漫不经心地操纵按摩棒，偶尔会戳到让全圆佑呼吸一滞的地带，短暂停顿之后才松开。</p><p>　　“圆佑，”摇晃的电影画面里面一男一女正在接吻，金珉奎举着手机凑得更近了一些，脸颊贴在温度较低一点的大腿上，他说，“圆佑，你有没有喜欢过别人。”</p><p>　　“怎么突然问这个？”全圆佑的语气很冷静，“有啊，我喜欢你和胜澈哥。”</p><p>　　“啊呀！我不是说这种喜欢啦！”金珉奎侧过去咬了一口全圆佑没有什么肉的屁股，或许是因为瘦的缘故不是很痛，他依旧安稳地打游戏。金珉奎屁股肉没咬上，嘬了一嘴全圆佑屁股上的水，“我是说爱情，你爱别人吗？”</p><p>　　全圆佑打开游戏里收集材料的背包，他想制作一件装备的材料总是打不到，这让他有点烦躁，这让他回答金珉奎的语气不太好：“别人，有什么好爱的，切……”</p><p>　　最近有些事情变得很奇怪，金珉奎和他一起出活，做爱的时候总喜欢让别人说喜欢他，说爱他，连恋爱电影也看了一大堆，每天头上都像冒粉色泡泡。</p><p>　　“那你爱自己吗？”金珉奎猝不及防地问了个更让人觉得恐怖的问题，但是这个问题全圆佑却有回答的办法，他回金珉奎：“光问我，那你呢？你爱自己么？”</p><p>　　还在对着他屁股又啃又蹭的金珉奎停下了动作，虽然全圆佑真的搞不懂那里有什么好玩的。他转头看他，金珉奎脸上的表情迅速地阴沉下来。</p><p>　　“我不爱，”金珉奎说，“我不知道怎么爱自己，所以我需要很多很多，我需要别人爱我。”</p><p>　　金珉奎渴望被爱，却不知道如何去爱。他从小被哥哥崔胜澈圈在一个密不透风的环境里。他们两个人相依为命长大的过程中并没有父亲母亲的陪伴，只有父母分给他们的不一样的姓氏。和崔胜澈不同，金珉奎产生记忆之后已经没有父母的陪伴，后来他和哥哥一起一起被福利院里来的老头收养。</p><p>　　和崔胜澈不一样，金珉奎的骨架大，从小看起来就比同样的孩子要笨拙一些，本来是只选了崔胜澈的，但崔胜澈无论如何也要和他在一起，他这才没有被再次抛弃。</p><p>　　金珉奎小的时候高瘦，站在那里总是很无措，像根僵硬的电线杆子，没料想长大之后脸蛋长得愈发好看，长成大家都要多看两眼的样子。</p><p>　　崔胜澈和他都知道他们不是白白被收养的，老头是个离异过的Alpha，还带着个性格很暴躁的Alpha儿子，而崔胜澈母亲家里是纯正的Omega血统，父亲作为Alpha也是偶然案例，所以他和金珉奎的第二性别有很大的可能性是Omega，所以他们并不属于这个家，他们只是这个家需要吞噬的两句祭品。</p><p>　　所以在自己临近分化的那年，崔胜澈带着金珉奎逃出了那个家，这次他们终于不是被抛弃，而是甩开了生活。</p><p>　　中间又发生了很多事，比如他们遇到落魄的全圆佑并且决定和他一起生活，那个时候崔胜澈和金珉奎已经做起了皮肉生意。</p><p>　　说起全圆佑的生活就要委屈得多，已经不是一首舞女泪能唱完的故事，可能得唱好几首，总之故事发生得很复杂，全圆佑和崔胜澈金珉奎兄弟两个本来是永远不会彼此遇见的三个人，但是命运在前进的道路上出现了交汇路口，全圆佑加入了他们并且很快就和他们做起了一样的事。</p><p>　　他们三个作为Omega身体条件很好，长得也都讨人喜欢，除了全圆佑的体质相比另外两个人要差一点，其他地方都非常都做得很好，所以他们三个人加在一起的每天能赚的钱还不少，但是赚钱吃饭总不是唯一的目的，他们三个还都有可以自己做生意的梦想，崔胜澈和全圆佑想开网吧，金珉奎想开蛋糕店，但是因为钱没有攒够所以至今也没有商量出结果。</p><p>　　不光是此时思考怎么回答问题的全圆佑，崔胜澈作为哥哥也很清楚金珉奎性格中缺失的那部分导致的后果，但是身为年龄更大的哥哥，并没有谁去主动纠正他，金珉奎成为了温室中恣意生长的花朵。</p><p>　　所以全圆佑并不认为金珉奎提出这问题不合理，毕竟不像常和别人打交道的崔胜澈和之前有过社会生活的自己，金珉奎很少和他人有过多过深的交流，他也不知道怎么样给对方回答，心里还在考虑一个比较容易叫金珉奎听懂的说法和他解释这件事的时候听见了有人砸门的声音。</p><p>　　“怎么有人……呃……敲门？”他转头还没瞧见金珉奎脸上的表情，屁股后面的按摩棒就被金珉奎飞速地抽了出来，金珉奎这动作差点使他被刺激出一个小高潮，闭着眼睛缓和了一会儿才去怪金珉奎。</p><p>　　金珉奎倒是不觉得自己做了什么错事，本来一开始自己就只是在玩全圆佑的屁股，叫他把棒子插进来的人是对方。把水淋得发亮的棒子拿在手里晃了晃之后叫全圆佑去开门：“可能是胜澈哥忘记什么东西了，你去开门，我在这等着你回来继续。”</p><p>　　全圆佑光着脚骂骂咧咧地跑去开门，金珉奎的衣服领口也大，他的肩膀就明晃晃地露着，下摆垂下来堪堪盖住屁股：“来了来了，怎么门敲得这么凶啊，你……啊？”</p><p>　　门外面站着的不是崔胜澈而是倒进来一个小年轻，全圆佑闻见一股侵略性极强的像雪一样的味道，还没来得及说话差点腿软了，还好早有心里准备，眼疾手快一用力就抱扶住倒在怀里的权顺荣。</p><p>　　“金珉奎！他妈的，”他下意识喊没注意到这边还在床上看着手机神游太空的金珉奎，“别玩了，有客人，帮我接下。”</p><p>　　金珉奎也闻到房间里扩散开来的奇怪味道，从床边跑过去扶住另外两个人，房间很小，不稍两步就倒在床上。</p><p>　　权顺荣还残存一点意识，房间里的这两个Omega身上虽然有信息素的味道但是没有外面的那么混杂。“我……我破处，”他说，然后把口袋塞得鼓胀的钱包扔在床上，“那个……我，那个……”</p><p>　　“你易感期是吧，”金珉奎不以为然地翻看权顺荣的钱包，念出了学生卡上面的名字，“权，顺，荣，原来是大学生吗？那和珉奎年龄差不多大呢……”</p><p>　　权顺荣把全圆佑压在自己身体底下，出于礼貌强忍着不动他，就只把鼻子抵在全圆佑身上闻他和金珉奎之间不太容易区分开来的可可系的味道：“呃，你们不害怕吗？”</p><p>　　“害怕什么？”金珉奎为了一会儿要做的事情把床上其他的东西收走，说完才反应过来，“啊……你是说易感期？哪有问鸡害不害怕易感期的啊，你这人真好笑。”</p><p>　　就算被嘲笑了权顺荣还是忍着，他甚至觉得自己两腿之间的分身已经硬起来马上要贴上全圆佑的身体了，还是没动，用力地点头。</p><p>　　还是要按照规矩办事，金珉奎把印的小小的名片举到权顺荣面前故意让他选，其实是为了逗他：“喏，那你选个喜欢的。”</p><p>　　权顺荣看见印着三个人脸的小卡片懵逼了，就算自己有点失控也不至于到现在这个程度，他指着中间崔胜澈的脸：“你……你们俩……除”</p><p>　　他本来是想问难道除了你们俩还有别人吗，金珉奎却自顾自截断了他：“你是说出了胜澈哥吗？那就是我俩咯……喂！全圆佑你怎么偷跑啊。”</p><p>　　全圆佑已经自顾自环住权顺荣的脖子和他接吻，两个人扯着咬了半天才分开，权顺荣的手已经不安分地从宽大的衣服下摆伸进去在全圆佑的身体上探索：“唔……你叫全圆佑吗？”</p><p>　　“喂，是我开的门诶，珉奎，做事要讲究先来后到好不好。”全圆佑顺着权顺荣的动作把衣服脱了仍在床上，趁着对方不注意就推着交换了两个人的体位，跨着腿俯在权顺荣身上，他刚刚就已经被玩开了，扒开权顺荣的裤子对着已经高涨的分身摸了两把就凑着抵上去，“你说是破处是吗？那么……那么顺荣的童贞我就收下了。”</p><p>　　全圆佑的脸上有些意乱情迷的样子，他本来就被权顺荣的信息素影响得脑袋发昏，加上对方的性器气势汹汹的，他一下就坐到最底，快感的产生很快速直接。</p><p>　　自己也不是没有过自慰的经历，但是真正Omega的身体和手还有飞机杯的感觉都不一样，权顺荣被包覆住的一瞬间就忍不住扶紧对方的腰让自己进入得更深。</p><p>　　“哇！那珉奎也要！”金珉奎凑上去的时候权顺荣来不及拒绝，投在全圆佑身上的视线被金珉奎挡住。他的吻和全圆佑的完全不一样，很热情，非常主动就把舌头探进来，像小猫一样边接吻边哼着：“难得见到圆佑哥这么主动，我也不会输给他哦。”</p><p>　　全圆佑已经骑在权顺荣身上晃起腰，他后面本来就在刚才被金珉奎用棒子捅得差不多，很轻易就能接受权顺荣在自己身体里进出，甚至自己有些粗暴地抬起和坐下，也不觉得痛，龟头抵在敏感点上身体在泛酸的同时战栗着身体。金珉奎虽然在和权顺荣接吻但也没闲着，空出来一只手捏住他的分身套弄，权顺荣也渐渐回过神来挺腰主动配合他下半身的动作。</p><p>　　很快全圆佑就觉得自己快要高潮，金珉奎也发现了，全圆佑用眼神示意他接过去，这是他俩和别人玩双飞的时候惯有的默契。</p><p>　　即使有理智引导着要如何做下去，身体还是不受控制地往外流水，在屁股和下体的碰撞见发出淫靡的响声，全圆佑下意识呻吟了两声：“哼啊……好可惜，要不是因为珉奎的话……呃嗯……处男的精液就是我的咯……”</p><p>　　紧接着他夹紧身体就泄出来，前面一同吐出一些精液，权顺荣还没有射，倒不如说距离射的迹象看起来还要很久。</p><p>　　金珉奎眨眨眼睛接上全圆佑的位置，抱住对方倒在床上，权顺荣把他压在身下就占据了主导位置，易感期的Alpha侵占的情感格外强烈，他摁着金珉奎的大腿和屁股，即使对方的身体不像刚才全圆佑那样湿软也还是大力地操弄。</p><p>　　对方的性器先吐了点东西出来，权顺荣用手指头沾了涂在后面：“珉奎呀，明明那么主动，还没有准备好吗？”</p><p>　　他不知道金珉奎的姓，学全圆佑一样喊他的名字：“珉奎呀，说我和你年龄差不多大的话，经验倒是很丰富嘛……”</p><p>　　“是的哦，”金珉奎毫不在意地回答，“比较珉奎很早就开始做事了哟。”他觉得下半身火热地又痛又痒，权顺荣第一次做爱，抽动和力道都没有什么章法，虽然感觉自己的小穴快要被捣烂了但是察觉到更多的是爽利。</p><p>　　权顺荣一把拍开金珉奎自己玩自己胸部的手：“那珉奎接下来要好好做，唔嗯……”同时全圆佑也从后面环住了他把玩着他的乳头，“哇啊……原来你们平时就是这么操作的吗？”</p><p>　　“看人，”全圆佑的回答和手上热情的动作不太一样，语调听起来非常冷淡，“一般不会给第一次来的客人做的，但是你不一样。”</p><p>　　权顺荣依照自己的想象（大多数参考样本来源于硬盘里的独享影片）在金珉奎身体里捣弄这，企图寻找对方的敏感点，很快顶到触感不同的一点，金珉奎的身体也随着他的动作变得更湿更软：“是吗？我哪里不一样。”</p><p>　　“啊……或许我们也搞不清楚呢……可能……”全圆佑和他交换了刚才没有结束的吻，“可能因为你是个处男吧。”</p><p>　　半真半假的语气叫权顺荣弄不懂，但是很快就没有心思再琢磨全圆佑说过的话，身体里的确涌现出一股以前从没有体会过的快感与乐趣，他压在金珉奎身上闻见他比起咖啡味道更加甜蜜的巧克力信息素，喘着粗气加重了动作。</p><p>　　他渐渐在性爱的安抚下变得清醒了，可脑袋里更加明白了金珉奎在自己身前摇晃着身体的意味。</p><p>　　“唔……好猛啊，快要不行了……哥，顺荣哥换人吧，我不要了，我不要了……”金珉奎被顶的眼泪都出来一点，因为一直在求饶所以消耗了更多体力。</p><p>　　权顺荣使劲捏了一把他的大腿：“是吗？那珉奎的屁股为什么还摇得这么浪？”</p><p>　　金珉奎呜呜啊啊地小声哭着，却不知道自己的样子让权顺荣更想要欺负他。</p><p>　　“我就要射你，屁股夹好了。”</p><p>　　“唔……哥哥，哥哥……”</p><p>　　“可不是你说算了就算了的买卖，嗯？珉奎？我们珉奎不是做的很好吗？”</p><p>　　“哥……顺荣哥你欺负人，唔……”</p><p>　　不知道过了多久，金珉奎一度被操到意识涣散，因为全圆佑也和对方一起玩弄着自己，权顺荣最后射在金珉奎的腰上，白色的体液在金珉奎略深色的皮肤上显得很淫靡。</p><p>　　“为什么要破处？”金珉奎问了个很合理又很不合时宜的问题。</p><p>　　“不知道，”权顺荣回答的时候全圆佑找来湿巾擦干净他们两个人身上的体液，“因为大家都破处了。”</p><p>　　“那为什么要找我们，不会是因为心里罪恶感没那么大吧……哇……这样的话好过分。”</p><p>　　“不是的……只不过，我也不知道。”</p><p>　　“那你爽到了吗？这个不会是不知道了吧。”</p><p>　　“啊……感觉很好，和我想象的很不一样。”</p><p>　　“你想象的是什么样？”</p><p>　　“不知道。”金珉奎的异口同声地和权顺荣一起回答了自己，说完又自顾自生没来源的气，“你怎么什么都不知道啊！你干脆叫不知道算了！”</p><p>　　崔胜澈晚上不回家，权顺荣破格被收留了一晚，第二天一早是被全圆佑和金珉奎推搡着送出来的——因为金珉奎用他的手机和学号查到权顺荣一早还有课，他们两个人虽然都比他个子高但是用力的地方不一样所以三个人走得一瘸一拐。</p><p>　　“下次别来了，易感期吃点药！”全圆佑伸手挡着出租车的门框，金珉奎把他塞进去的时候唠叨，“听见没？权顺荣！”</p><p>　　啧。</p><p>　　权顺荣下意识抬头看了看清晨的天空。</p><p>　　这都几点了，怎么天上还是有月亮？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 运气不守恒定律</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>硕澈硕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　本来是想要来找金珉奎的，李硕珉敲了半天门还没有人应的时候想，今天自己的运气真不好。</p><p>　　他是个Beta，所以此时此刻出现在这里的话，并没有什么人想要做他的生意，毕竟天还亮着，他又穿得周正，虽然不是什么西服三件套，但是纯黑色的短袖和长裤穿得整齐，看起来十有八九不是来嫖的。</p><p>　　但偏偏李硕珉要做万里挑一，他是金珉奎的常客，虽然由于工作性质没有办法常到，但有时间的时候总会来，出手也大方，对于金珉奎床上之外的要求也是尽量满足。</p><p>　　金珉奎那件秋冬必须穿出来几次的名牌大衣就是李硕珉第一年一起过生日时候的礼物，金珉奎在对待衣服这件事情上很上心，也弄得细致，所以经常送给他衣服，两个人在时尚品味上有的聊的李硕珉，崔胜澈和全圆佑也经常从他嘴里听得一些。</p><p>　　李硕珉不难了解，首先他是一个话剧演员，公众人物的身份就已经让他的生活变得足够透明，所以他可以隐藏的故事并不多——金珉奎算是其中的一环。</p><p>　　其他的事情，在有金珉奎这样一个秘密的前提下，说实话，崔胜澈和全圆佑都不是很感兴趣。但不得不说李硕珉是个令人印象深刻的客人，他们都见过几次，一致都认为他不错。</p><p>　　由于演员有特别的工作周期，所以李硕珉出现的时间说不清，他和金珉奎也没有保持很稳定的联络，但是每次结束一段时间的演出之后都会来找金珉奎，这是惯例。金珉奎没说过，但其实很羡慕崔胜澈和李知勋之间的关系，也想和李硕珉保持固定，毕竟这是个不会出错的长期饭票。</p><p>　　李硕珉来之前都不会特意通知金珉奎，因为来的时间总是白天所以金珉奎总是在，但是今天偏偏他被全圆佑拉去蹭电玩城的二人同行五折，本来是崔胜澈要去的，但是昨天晚上他被李知勋折腾得够呛，说什么也不愿意出门。</p><p>　　不过那也是借口，崔胜澈主要是不想全圆佑因为上次打拳皇自己连败三次的由头叫自己请客——钱倒是小事，他们三个人其实到最后都汇到同一个账户。但是人活一口气，他自诩接机小王子，上一次败北完全是因为自己坐着的那个机子的手柄不好用。</p><p>　　所以一早全圆佑就拉着睡眼惺忪的金珉奎出门，崔胜澈前一秒还在被子做虚弱的模样，两个人一出门就从床上蹦起来跑去浴室洗澡。那两个人做出门准备的时候他浅浅地睡了个回笼觉，梦里面梦见个帅哥脸通红地趴在自己下半身给自己口交，嘴巴淌着唾液煽情地喊哥哥。</p><p>　　崔胜澈把下半身的湿黏感用温水冲洗干净，他们这地界没别的，就是应大家的工作需求热水及时又给力，他好不容易耳朵里面得了点清净，刚在浴缸里放满了热水准备好好放松一下，就听见隔着浴室门，更外面的门被人敲打的声音。</p><p>　　“谁啊……”崔胜澈嘟囔着看表，大中午的有谁来送生意啊，怕不是又碰上挨家挨户做直销问人要不要洗抽油烟机的，便没有打算理会。</p><p>　　可是没有想到对方比自己想象中的还要执着，崔胜澈的手机播放器都播完了两首2000年金曲，对方还锲而不舍地敲着门，崔胜澈关了卫生间的排气扇才听见外面朦朦胧胧的声音在喊金珉奎。</p><p>　　一把浴室门打开，嚯，这声音还真大，估摸着全小区人都知道今天金珉奎有人找了。</p><p>　　崔胜澈想起金珉奎总说李硕珉说话的时候声音很大，还在猜测是不是对方的时候开门就看见熟悉的脸。</p><p>　　“啊……李硕珉……”他一眼就认出来对方，这让李硕珉有点诧异。</p><p>　　“您认识我吗？”李硕珉脸上的表情觉得很神奇的样子。</p><p>　　“珉奎常提起你哦，如果不是因为你不认识我的话，我们都可以当熟人了。”崔胜澈逗得李硕珉脸红了，他上半身没有穿衣服，在空气中皮肤浮现一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩，围在下身的浴巾沾了水珠所以潮潮的。</p><p>　　他们就站在门口聊了很久，一直有人路过，崔胜澈倒也不害臊，大大方方地叫别人看，反倒是李硕珉支支吾吾想帮他挡住，知道金珉奎不在家之后就想找机会离开。</p><p>　　但是崔胜澈这个人说话又很有意思，整个人散发出的气场也让人感兴趣，聊了半天李硕珉才从对话中找到一个缺口，于是立马开口就想逃开。</p><p>　　“诶！别走啊！”</p><p>　　李硕珉正想要拔腿开溜，却没有想到转身的瞬间被崔胜澈拉住胳膊，手掌心摩挲着裸露在空气中的小臂皮肤：“既然来了……”他说，语气里的感情很暧昧，“你是不是还没有进来看过？”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　崔胜澈把李硕珉摁倒在他们三个人一同睡的那张大床上，床上三件套的布料是清爽质感的棉麻，因为才换过不久所以味道不是很重。</p><p>　　其实不是所有人都来过这里，崔胜澈拽着李硕珉的衣领，他自己一般都是应召的活儿，大部分人一般会带他们去别的地方，哪怕是像李硕珉这样常上门找来的，也总是带着金珉奎去酒店开房。</p><p>　　李知勋总是他们这地儿太小苍蝇都飞不进来，来了一次后就没有再来过。磕李硕珉进来之后的眼神却很新奇。</p><p>　　“啊，对不起，这里很小吧。”崔胜澈压住他身体的时候发现李硕珉轻微地转头在看他们的房间。</p><p>　　不知道是因为温柔还是真的这么想，李硕珉说：“小房间也很好啊，所有的东西挤在一起也很好看，我喜欢小房间。”</p><p>　　这让他笑了，他说：“硕珉君，并不是所有人都喜欢小房子的。”</p><p>　　不自觉地释放了信息素，李硕珉在浓郁的柑橘味中皱起眉头的时候崔胜澈才想起来他是个Beta。“啊……这个对你没用啊，才想起来，对不起，我习惯了。”</p><p>　　然后他满脸抱歉地拥上去咬李硕珉的嘴角，湿热的舌头从薄弱的地方钻进去找到对方的舌头，吸吮的同时很好听地呻吟出来，就那样直接去摸李硕珉已经半勃的分身。</p><p>　　他的主动和金珉奎不一样，比起金珉奎更加强烈的表现，崔胜澈的动作总是轻缓柔和的，却很积极。他撅着屁股俯身下去用下巴蹭李硕珉的东西，完全勃起之后才扶着底端用舌头舔舐，口水在上面完全舔得湿滑了之后才用虎口握住一点点来回撸动。</p><p>　　李硕珉闭着眼睛正享受着，崔胜澈有些粗糙的舌尖扫过他龟头下方一点的冠状沟，这甚至让他觉得立马射出来也可以。崔胜澈的嘴巴吮吸得很紧，还很懂得男性的敏感点——这是男性Omega的优势，因为同性别的人更加懂得最直接的快感从何而来，而不是通过其他的途径产生刻板印象。</p><p>　　他觉得自己好像在云层中漂，但崔胜澈时不时强烈的刺激又把他从快乐的巅峰上拽下来。</p><p>　　“哥……呃啊，胜澈哥。”他的声音几乎是带了点哭腔，因为崔胜澈伸出两根手指头探进了他的身体里，并且弯曲着直接在他的后面动作，他虽然常给金珉奎做，自己却是从来没有碰过那里的。</p><p>　　Beta的身体，在做爱的时候其实各方面来说都没有另外两个性别得心应手，李硕珉感觉很奇异，所稍有点觉得新奇的，但是并不讨厌，身体也不抗拒被进入的异物感。</p><p>　　“Beta就是这点好呢，无论做什么都很适合……”崔胜澈声音软软地讲，内容叫李硕珉觉得有点吃惊。</p><p>　　是说Beta这个性别不错吗？他问，然后不好意思地低下头，试图在崔胜澈手中获得更多的快感，眯着眼睛在朦胧间嘟囔：“还是第一次因为这个被夸，哥真的有点不一样。”</p><p>　　所以快一点高潮。</p><p>　　崔胜澈哑声地劝他，语调几乎是命令地，手上的动作也随着李硕珉身体上的反应变得愈发强烈。</p><p>　　有别的东西在自己的身体里进出，明明不是应该适应做爱的身体，这会却在崔胜澈的手中颤抖着即将攀上高潮，矛盾感让他更快速地变得敏感，几乎是在没怎么被刺激的前端的状况下就靠崔胜澈在他身体后面的动作射了出来。</p><p>　　第一发的精液很浓，白色也显得有些浑浊，崔胜澈本想凭借着一些经验推测李硕珉有多久没有过性生活，但是听金珉奎说过对方在演出期间是完全的禁欲状态，这个时候自己拿这个当话题肯定又会让李硕珉觉害羞。只好慢条斯理地完全帮李硕珉擦干净。</p><p>　　他们两个人第一次做爱，自然没有什么其他的话可以讲，提起共同的话题金珉奎在当下又很不得体，还好虽然在沉默中但是李硕珉再次硬的很快。崔胜澈还躺在他的大腿上捏他膝盖处堆积起来的一点皮肤，不知道是因为心里本来就抱着做爱的想法还是因为崔胜澈他们三个拥挤的小房间塑造出一种奇异的氛围，不稍多久李硕珉就再次有了状态。</p><p>　　崔胜澈没有扩张，两根手指直接撑开后穴就跪在李硕珉身上坐下，直接用对方的性器把自己的身体打开，李硕珉有点担心他身体吃不消，皱着眉头扶着崔胜澈的身体：“慢，呃……慢一点。”</p><p>　　加上这样的节奏太快，实在有点刺激，虽然说刚才他已经被崔胜澈口出来一次，但是面对没有定数的崔胜澈，也很难确保自己接下来到达高潮的时间会不会更短。</p><p>　　不用崔胜澈特别用力李硕珉就握住他的腰把他轻轻提起，崔胜澈喜欢接吻作为性爱中的催化剂，李硕珉在他的身体里顶弄，他就多余了精力出来搂住对方的肩膀吻他。</p><p>　　“呃……好粗，快一点吧，我受不了了……”</p><p>　　“身体受不了了吗？”李硕珉听着崔胜澈在耳朵边不规则的喘息，现在明明是崔胜澈骑在自己身上但是却感受不到征服的快感，比起来更像是自己被崔胜澈玩弄在手掌心，自己的一举一动，哪怕最细微的反应也会让崔胜澈捕捉到，并且做出相应的反应。</p><p>　　这让李硕珉不禁怀疑崔胜澈到底有没有觉得舒服，可是包裹着自己的穴口一层一层地蠕动着把自己往更深处的地方去。他被刺激得有些意识涣散，更加分不清崔胜澈反应的真假。</p><p>　　崔胜澈其实一直有些清醒，毕竟观察李硕珉的反应比较有意思，而不是真的放下心完全享受一场性爱。由此对方超出他预期之外的表现则让他觉得很惊喜。</p><p>　　他快要泄出来的时候李硕珉似乎感受到一些异常，把阴茎完全抽出来对着穴口打转，湿淋淋地沾满了崔胜澈的东西却迟迟不插进去。</p><p>　　崔胜澈急得脸红，扒着自己的屁股带着哭腔恳求李硕珉快一点进来。</p><p>　　“呃……和珉奎不一样。”</p><p>　　“和珉奎很不一样吧。”崔胜澈笑着说，后穴里面流出来的东西沾在两个人的大腿根，随着性器进出的动作发出令人脸红心跳的声响。</p><p>　　有些莫名其妙开始的一场性爱，或者说，只是一单生意，但是无论是李硕珉还是崔胜澈都没有预料到这个还不错的结果。</p><p>　　“不够……再用力一些……”</p><p>　　但是崔胜澈喜欢比较深的地方被捅到这一点倒是和金珉奎很像，向他索求更多的时候李硕珉似乎在他脸上看到了金珉奎的样子，现在对方已经被自己摁在床上，就抬起腰狠狠地往里顶弄：“是这里吗？这里要被操吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯，嗯！就……就是这里，再干……”</p><p>　　崔胜澈的射精连同着后面生殖腔的高潮一起，成股的体液从身体里流出来的时候还是不受控制地尖叫。</p><p>　　李硕珉一边亲吻他一边在他的身体里射出来，在崔胜澈说你和珉奎的时候不喜欢戴套，轮到我的话其实不戴套也无所谓，让李硕珉有些害羞，金珉奎未免朝自己的哥哥透露了太多太细节的事实。而崔胜澈因此问他为什么不内射的时候回答说明明你才洗过澡，我内射的话太麻烦了。</p><p>　　崔胜澈把套子从李硕珉的东西上撸下来，打结的手法很自如和熟练。他依旧骑在李硕珉的腿上，屁股肉紧贴着对方的大腿，“不能再出来了吧，”他问李硕珉，手指头拨弄倒下去的分身，因为没有精神所以绵软地被他捏在手里玩弄。</p><p>　　“痒……”李硕珉皱眉头翻身过去把自己的东西夹住，“哥哥别逗我了……”</p><p>　　“好。”崔胜澈笑着答应，下床去扔套子，李硕珉看见他屁股上斑驳的红痕，显然不是自己刚刚留下的，因为有些地方已经开始泛青。</p><p>　　他想起金珉奎说，胜澈哥总是有点过激的，他本来想问，但是又找不出合适的立场。</p><p>　　崔胜澈透过正对床的化妆镜看到李硕珉的表情，低声又温柔地：“啊……不用担心我，这是惯例。”</p><p>　　“惯例？那这不就是很过分的事情吗？”</p><p>　　“看起来会很过分吗？”崔胜澈轻笑间回头看自己屁股上的痕迹，用手捏了捏厚实的臀肉又说，“但是很爽哦。”</p><p>　　看来崔胜澈自己有很清楚的认识，李硕珉这才觉得自己可能猜错意思，红着脸低下头去没再说话了。</p><p>　　“今天的事情，你知道的吧，不能告诉珉奎哦。”</p><p>　　崔胜澈没把李硕珉送出门去，离开的时候只仔细收好了李硕珉带给金珉奎的饮料，背对着李硕珉嘱咐。</p><p>　　嗯。李硕珉闷闷回了一句。</p><p>　　“这才是好的客人。”崔胜澈笑着转头，把李硕珉忘在床头的鸭舌帽扔给他，“下次记得再来找珉奎。”</p><p>　　金珉奎回家的时候看见床头柜上摆了个他常去咖啡店的外卖纸袋，他撇开全圆佑搂着自己的手腕去拆，里面一杯自己喜欢的鸳鸯拿铁。</p><p>　　“哥？”他问躺在床上被窝里的崔胜澈，那人正摁着腰杆钓鱼，游戏角色扛着个鱼竿在地图上四处跑动。</p><p>　　“哦，李硕珉来了，你不在，我给他开门了。”崔胜澈的眼睛都没有从屏幕上移开，“他给你留下这个就走了。”</p><p>　　金珉奎把吸管插进杯子里，闻着房间里的味道，崔胜澈瞥了一眼就看到他脸上的表情：“你想多了，我们没做。”</p><p>　　真的？金珉奎皱着眉头狐疑地盯着自己的哥哥，崔胜澈一脸的无所谓，手柄震动的时候他正准备收杆。</p><p>　　“骗你我有啥好处，又没钱拿。”崔胜澈打着呵欠摁下A键。</p><p>　　全圆佑在后面盯着崔胜澈的脸，虽然不知道金珉奎脸上的表情，但看崔胜澈脸上的表情肯定是在骗人就是了，但是他什么都没说，手伸进宽松的上衣里捣鼓了两下就顺着袖口把打底背心抽出来扔到床上：“我洗澡去了。”</p><p>　　金珉奎哼了一声，在崔胜澈身边躺下了，蹭着哥哥的脖子想要一起玩。</p><p>　　崔胜澈伸出不怎么需要操作的一只手软软地捏住了金珉奎的，放在鼻子前面嗅，暖洋洋的栀子花香味。</p><p>　　“珉奎来玩吧，”他倒在金珉奎身上，双手都松开了手柄去抱住金珉奎的腰，脸和前发一起在金珉奎胸前不安分地摩擦，“哥累了，记得去钓任务用的海蝴蝶。”</p><p>　　屏幕上游戏的对话提示框是：</p><p>　　钓到黑鲈鱼了！有几厘米？几厘米啊？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>